


Waiter

by rebsloveseddy



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bars and Pubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebsloveseddy/pseuds/rebsloveseddy
Summary: The waiter of the bar had already listened to thousands of love stories. Yet, he was still intrigued by this young flannel guy.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 2





	Waiter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!! as you can see from my posts on Twitter, I’m Brazilian hahaha, and I love my country’s music :) this story is a tribute to Brazilian “sofrencia”, which is a particular type of angst. Enjoy ☺️

I’ve worked in this bar for years. I’ve seen all types of stories, most of them of love, and most of them of sadness and sorrow. Many people went here to drink and forget their problems, trying to light off fire with gasoline. Although all these years in this environment, this particular guy always had the right guts to make me curious.  
He appeared for the first time around a year ago. It was 9pm, just a normal day of work with the same people of always, when he entered the black doors. He just sat down, asked me a beer and started drinking, without saying a thing.   
He wasn’t like the other guys that frequent here. He was young, must be around 30 years old, with golden glasses, brown hair, very handsome, blue jeans and a red flannel. He seemed sad, but didn’t talk to us.   
The following day, he was there again, at 9pm. Asked me the same beer, and just drank again. At the following day, there he was again. And the following, and the following, and so on.   
Within some weeks of his frequent visits, the everyday guys, the owner of the bar and myself started wondering and talking to ourselves what may be the reason for this mysterious and good looking guy to be appearing and drinking in a forgotten bar of sorrow at 9pm.   
I couldn’t help myself with the curiosity, it was insanely delightful to make theories to try to solve the mystery of the flannel guy. One day, I decided trying something different, with a very sad song playing on the radio as my accompaniment: ask him what was going on.   
“Hey, I think I didn’t introduce myself properly, I’m the waiter here in this bar, we’re very happy to receive you everyday sir”, I asked, as someone that doesn’t want anything.   
He turned his head surprised, I think he didn’t expect this type of gesture from me. I noticed as the everyday guys were spying our conversation, and the owner as well. We were all curious.  
“Oh, thanks”, was all he answered.  
I was a bit disappointed with his answer, and decided to ask something different. To fill out time, I began to wash the dishes to don’t make it too obvious.   
“So”, I began, very unpretentious, “why are you drinking with this sadness in your face everyday? You’re handsome sir, girls must be crazy with you around, I can ask a woman here to prove my point”.  
“My horns are scratching the ground man, that’s why I’m here”, and from this answer I already know what happened to him.   
After he left, me and the guys were talking about it.  
“How could a woman cheat on him? That’s impossible, look at him, all the girls must want him!”, said one of them.  
“Yeah, we can never understand how women think”, said the other.  
I was relieved to know the reason behind his sadness, but also had pity on him. Man, to be cheated is the worst feeling ever. It also seamed like his girlfriend left him, because he came at 9pm and went out at midnight every single day.   
He was there the days following, he also started playing snooker with the guys, drinking other things together with beer, like vodka and pinga, sometimes he smoked, cried a bit or discussed politics drunk with the guys. He truly began one of us.   
One particular night, I saw him kissing the cups and hugging the wine and vodka bottles, like trying to recreate his lost love scene. I was with so much pity, but couldn’t do anything other than just look.   
That night, he fell asleep on the spot, and had to lay him down on the floor. When I was about to close, I awoke him and showed him the exit. It was already 2am.  
And so it went on for the past year. He began to be our friend, I learnt his name was Eddy, and he played violin as a living. He even played some of it for us, although I could hear so much sadness in his playing it scratched my very soul.   
One time we even had to get him to hospital, because he needed to get insulin in his veins after the great amount of alcohol he had.   
Then, came one night he was late. It was already 11pm and he wasn’t there. We were all worried: where could he be?  
He showed up already drunk, with his hair all messed up, flannel dirty and decadent, glasses broken, and made a whole scene as he entered. For the first time ever, he began a conversation with me.  
“Waiter, give me the strongest thing you’ve got, I need it NOW”, he almost screamed within his tears. I quickly gave him something strong, and look at his devastating face.  
He drank it all very quickly, and to my best surprise began another conversation with me:  
“Waiter, here in this bar table, I know you’ve seen hundreds of love stories. Waiter, here we’re all equal, and my case is just another one, but please please pay attention”, he said firmly.  
I was paying lot of attention, thank you very much.  
This is where he broke down: “you know, today the love of my life is getting married. He’s FUCKING MARRYING that bitch, and he sent me a message JUST TODAY to tell me that. It was ONE YEAR of no talking after I figured out he was cheating on me and that he left me, and he just messaged me to say that. He didn’t even INVITE ME. Yes, now I’m a stranger to Brett, I’m sure of that”.   
He started crying so hard and drinking more, trying to ease the pain but not achieving to.  
I tried to comfort him, saying anything that I thought would work, but he just stopped and talked again.  
“Waiter, I know I’m being a pain in the ass, but I’ll pay the bill, so I deserve your attention. Yes, the love of my life is getting married today, and he left my heart shattered. To ease my pain, the only place I can go is to this bar: I want to drink all you’ve got to be drunk and momentarily joyful. If I faint, lay me down on the ground”.  
He closed the bar with me and went away. I never saw that young man ever again.


End file.
